Disassembled: Heroes Among Us (Comic)
Disassembled: Heroes Among Us is an American comic book series that serves as the prequel to the Disassembled: Heroes Among Us fighting video game. The series was announced by Ed Boon on October 5, 2012, during the EB Games Expo, and the first issue was released on January 15, 2013. The series was published by DC Comics and was written by Tom Taylor and Brian Buccellato, and illustrated by a number of artists, including Jheremy Raapack, Mike S. Miller, Bruno Redondo, Tom Derenick and others. Publication History The comic was released digitally beginning on January 15, 2013. The digital issues were later collected and issued in physical comic book form, and eventually in collected editions. In December 2014, Tom Taylor announced that he would be leaving the series after writing Disassembled: Year Three digital chapter 14 (Print issue #7), with Brian Buccellato replacing him by continuing the story into Year Four and Five. The final chapter of the series was released in September 2016, stopping right before the plot of the Disassembled: Heroes Among Us video game. Sequels Another comic book series, titled Disassembled: Ground Zero, followed the Injustice comic prequels. This series was a retelling of the game's events from told from the perspective of Uatu the Watcher relaying the overthrowing of the One Earth Regime to his alternate reality counterpart, rendered blind in the events of Year Three. Tom Taylor and Bruno Redondo returned as the writer and artist respectively for the sequel comic series Disassembled 2 which began publication in 2017. The series details the aftermath of the original game's events and serves as the prequel to the Disassembled 2 video game. Issues Year One Disassembled: Heroes Among Us Issue 1 (Collects Chapters 1, 2 and 3) Disassembled: Heroes Among Us Issue 2 (Collects Chapters 4, 5 and 6) Disassembled: Heroes Among Us Issue 3 (Collects Chapters 7, 8 and 9) Disassembled: Heroes Among Us Issue 4 (Collects Chapters 10, 11 and 12) Disassembled: Heroes Among Us Issue 5 (Collects Chapters 13, 14 and 15) Disassembled: Heroes Among Us Issue 6 (Collects Chapters 16, 17 and 18) Disassembled: Heroes Among Us Issue 7 (Collects Chapters 19, 20 and 21) Disassembled: Heroes Among Us Issue 8 (Collects Chapters 22, 23 and 24) Disassembled: Heroes Among Us Issue 9 (Collects Chapters 25, 26 and 27) Disassembled: Heroes Among Us Issue 10 (Collects Chapters 28, 29 and 30) Disassembled: Heroes Among Us Issue 11 (Collects Chapters 31, 32 and 33) Disassembled: Heroes Among Us Issue 12 (Collects Chapters 34, 35 and 36) Disassembled: Heroes Among Us Annual 1 Year Two Disassembled: Heroes Among Us Year Two Issue 1 (Collects Chapters 1 and 2) Disassembled: Heroes Among Us Year Two Issue 2 (Collects Chapters 3 and 4) Disassembled: Heroes Among Us Year Two Issue 3 (Collects Chapters 5 and 6) Disassembled: Heroes Among Us Year Two Issue 4 (Collects Chapters 7 and 8) Disassembled: Heroes Among Us Year Two Issue 5 (Collects Chapters 9 and 10) Disassembled: Heroes Among Us Year Two Issue 6 (Collects Chapters 11 and 12) Disassembled: Heroes Among Us Year Two Issue 7 (Collects Chapters 13 and 14) Disassembled: Heroes Among Us Year Two Issue 8 (Collects Chapters 15 and 16) Disassembled: Heroes Among Us Year Two Issue 9 (Collects Chapters 17 and 18) Disassembled: Heroes Among Us Year Two Issue 10 (Collects Chapters 19 and 20) Disassembled: Heroes Among Us Year Two Issue 11 (Collects Chapters 21 and 22) Disassembled: Heroes Among Us Year Two Issue 12 (Collects Chapters 23 and 24) Disassembled: Heroes Among Us Year Two Annual 1 Year Three Year Four Year Five Ground Zero Disassembled 2 Category:Comic Series Category:Storyline